


Betrayal

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Captivity, Choking, Dom/sub, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Unstable Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: After Castiel's powerful moment as a god, Dean has enough and hands him over to Crowley to get revenge. Castiel's life drastically changes, and the Winchesters have their own problems to deal with.





	1. No Forgiveness For Castiel

Castiel was bleeding all over. He remembered what he had caused. He proclaimed himself a god and threatened Dean and Sam, his family, to kill them if they didn't submit. His own and only family he ever had was scared of him and wanted to stop him. Only now after the souls left his body, kneeling on the ground, he realized what he did. He started to cry as he remembered Dean's shocked face. Castiel was a monster. He didn't even know why he would ever choose power over his best friends. 

Castiel heard steps behind him. He slowly looked up and already knew who it was. He was ashamed of himself, afraid to show Dean his face. Still being on his hands and knees, he tried to stand up. He was staring at the blood-stained wall. He caused that blood to be there. Castiel started to sob.

"Look at me," he heard a familiar voice command. Dean Winchester. Castiel almost flinched and slowly turned his head, and he saw what he had expected. Dean was looking at him in the worst way possible, not looking at an angel, but a cold hearted monster who wasn't his family anymore. Dean had cried before, Castiel realized. He came without Bobby and Sam.

"Dean, I-"

"Shut the hell up, Cas. I don't want to hear any of your excuses. We have enough. We can't trust you anymore. I want you to listen now, and you will listen very well. I won't repeat myself."

Castiel swallowed and nodded. He almost spoke, automatically, but he tried hard to keep his mouth shut. Dean didn't care how sorry he was or that he was crying. He completely understood Dean and knew that he didn't deserve his forgiveness, but it was what he wanted and needed right now. He needed his family back, to make it up.

"First, you lied to us all. More than once. You didn't help us because you wanted to, you did it to save your own ass. Hell, you even ignored Sam when he called for you when he needed you. When we finally trusted you, you betrayed us and worked with Crowley, with the fucking King of Hell and lied about it too when we asked you. Do you understand?" Dean shouted, and Castiel cringed at the harsh tone.

He felt so dirty and evil. He wasn't being himself. How could he dare working with Crowley and steal those souls to become like a god, to have that instead of his family? Castiel nodded and looked at him with wide, blue eyes.

"And because we don't let anyone harm us like that any further, we had a little idea for you. It will teach you a lesson and it will also be a suitable way to show you what you deserve. It's not forgiveness, I can tell you that," Dean explained. "It's over, Cas. Don't you try explaining me anything, or I swear, I'll break your fucking neck."

Castiel was crying again, staring at the ground as the tears ran down his cheeks. He was never as sad as he was now. What idea? Dean said he wanted to show him what he deserved, that it would teach him a lesson. He was afraid of what was about to come. 

"You know, me and Crowley, we talked. That's right, Cas. You betrayed him too, in a way. Not that I care about his feelings or any shit like that, but in the end, you lied to everyone. We don't want to see your face anymore, but he does. You know why? He wants to make you pay. Just like us. So, we found a solution. He can have you and do everything he wants with you. It's a good idea, right? The ones who got lied to finally get to punish you." 

Castiel fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what Dean was saying. The older Winchester didn't have pity on him at all. 

"Dean, I beg you. Don't do this. I will make it up to you, I swear," the angel begged before a new wave of tears hit him. He had realized it was a mistake to work with Crowley, he had tried to save Dean and Sam from him when he had planned to kill them. It was too late. What he wanted didn't count anymore. 

Dean only shook his head. Castiel literally crawled toward him and pressed his forehead against the floor. He was serious when he was begging and apologizing. Dean didn't care for it at all. 

"You had your chance. You chose power."

Castiel looked up with blood and tears on his face. Crowley was standing next to Dean, his hands in the pockets of his coat while wearing a smug smile. He looked so satisfied that it made Castiel sick. This was not how it was supposed to be. 

"Hello, Castiel. I assume Dean explained everything before my arrival? I didn't want any complications while picking you up." Crowley took a good look at Castiel, spotting all the blood and tears and scars on him. His smile grew. "Poor angel. I will take care of you. Thanks to Dean, it's my, and only my decision from now on when it comes to dealing with you, what I do with you." He turned to Dean. "Good deal, Winchester."

Dean only wanted to get rid of Castiel. "Take him and leave. And don't spare him. We don't need him anymore. Make sure he suffers enough before he dies," Dean told him with a voice that made Castiel tremble. He wished that all of this wasn't real. Dean was giving him to Crowley, allowing him to control and own him. Castiel knew that it wouldn't have happened if he had said the truth. He threw away the only family he ever had. 

"Come, kitten. Daddy has stuff to deal with right now, and he doesn't have much time. You can say goodbye to your old friend," Crowley said, talking to him as if he were a little child. 

"Don't," Dean only said, turning away from both of them. Castiel's lips quivered as he crawled to Crowley. He didn't want this. His powers were gone when the souls left his body. He was weak now. Useless. 

Crowley smiled and put a hand on Castiel's head, ruffling his hair. Castiel stared up at Dean for a last time, but he didn't even look at the angel. 

"Dean."

He didn't react. Castiel hissed when Crowley pulled at his hair, making him look up at him. "I am the one you should pay attention to, darling. We two will have a lot to discuss." The demon turned his head and smiled at Dean. He saw that the hunter was about to cry himself. Without wasting another minute, he took Castiel with him as he disappeared. Dean was standing here alone, hands turned into fists. One tear rolled down his cheek right after they were gone. It was the right decision, but that didn't mean that he wasn't fucking upset.

Sam and Bobby looked up at Dean from where they were sitting as he returned without Castiel. Sam stood up and walked toward Dean with a questioning look on his face. There had been one point where Dean hadn't been honest with Castiel. 

"Dean? Where's Cas?" Sam asked, not knowing a single thing. It was Dean's idea alone to hand him over to the King of Hell. The only reason he told Castiel that it was their idea was to hurt him. He didn't want to spare him from pain. Dean thought that Castiel deserved it. Bobby was looking at Dean, then at Sam, and he did it over and over again. 

Dean walked past Sam and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. Taking a few sips, he leaned against the kitchen counter, still thinking about what just happened. Like always, Dean didn't show how emotional he really was. It was his way of getting over things. Sam knew him too well though.

"Dean?" Sam asked again. Dean knew that his brother had a good heart. He was the one to forgive quickly, to try to get things right while Dean dealt with it differently. Not everyone deserved forgiveness in his opinion. He was right about the angels from the start, Dean thought. 

Dean looked at Sam. "Gone. He didn't want to be with us any longer, Sam. You saw what he was. He is addicted to power now. If that's his decision, I am not the one to stop him. Forget about him," Dean told him as he took another, long sip from the cold bottle. Bobby was suspicious as always immediately, and Sam wasn't really believing what Dean told him either. Dean looked like someone had beaten him for hours.

"Dean, if there is anyth-"

"I said he's _gone_ , Sam. There is _nothing_ we can do about it. We have other things to take care of."

"Like what?" Sam asked provocatively, knowing what his older brother was trying to do. There was a story to this. "Dean, what did Cas do? Don't tell me he just spread his wings and flew away because that's not how it happened."

Dean sighed and slammed the almost-empty bottle down on the kitchen counter. "You know what, Sam? Fuck Castiel! Fuck what happened to him! I don't want to talk about this anymore! I don't want to hear anything about angels or demons or your concern about this son of a bitch, and you will not ask me about him again. Let it be, Sam."

Sam put his hands on his hips and sighed as Dean walked past him again, heading to the next room.

"No, Dean. Wait," Bobby said as he stood up. "Don't you act like that. We gotta be honest here, or nothing will work out. Yes, Cas was a goddamn liar, but you don't need to be one too. Tell us what happened. Now." 

Dean's hand was on the door, almost opening it, but Bobby's voice managed to stop him. He shut his eyes to prevent himself from crying, and luckily, they couldn't see his face now. Dean's fist met the door, and he groaned. Sam rushed over to him as his brother sank down. He was on his knees and didn't look up. His fist was bleeding. 

Something horrible happened, Sam realized. It was probably something Dean never wanted to do, but he had to do it to be able to function, or at least, to not see Castiel anymore. Sam was truly worried about his brother, even if he had some problems himself at the moment. Sam didn't want to frustrate Dean and Bobby with it. He had his hand on his brother's back. Dean was simply glaring at the wall as he sat there. 

"I said he's gone, Sammy."

****

**_______**

Castiel was rudely pushed to the ground, his face meeting dirt. He had expected to be brought to Hell, but they were at a random spot in the middle of the state. He could practically sense how Crowley felt right now. He wanted to tear the angel apart, to show him his place, to make him pay and worse things. Originally, Crowley wanted to have Sam and Dean killed because they started to cause too much trouble. He actually trusted Castiel when they made the deal, but Castiel was a liar. When he found out about Dean being ready to give the sneaky angel to him, he didn't want to kill the Winchesters that bad anymore. 

Castiel's face was pressed into the ground as Crowley put his shoe on his head. "I bet you had fun acting like a powerful, big god. A pity it didn't last long. Now that you are done having your moment, you finally, maybe, realize what you are. My bitch," Crowley growled. "To be honest, I did start to like you before you freaked out. Do you realize what you are compared to me now? You're not better than a human now, Cassie."

Castiel groaned out of frustration. Crowley was the King of Hell, and he was known for his cruel torture. Castiel had felt powerful, and now he lost everything he ever possessed that could make him superior to humans. He didn't have anything right now. Dean was gone, Sam was gone. He betrayed them and became a present for Crowley. This wasn't how it should have been at all.

"Not going to talk? Well, it's wise from you at the moment. Remember when I showed you Hell? That wasn't even close to what you're going to experience. You're going to meet my _special_ torture chamber." Castiel wanted to cry again as he remembered the memories of him and the Winchesters, how Dean made his dumb jokes and still managed to lighten up the mood, how he taught him things about life and human behaviour. Sam and Dean treated him like a brother and he chose power over it. 

"Dean," Castiel whispered. He shut his eyes and remembered the last moment they shared. Dean had looked away from him and sent him away. He didn't forgive him. He hated him. Castiel started to wiggle under Crowley, but it only made the King of Hell chuckle. He knew what was going on in the angel's head. "Dean," he breathed again.

"You dumb mutt. He is not coming to get you. He was the one to give you to me! Dean is much happier without a traitor like you. The only reason I accepted to take you is because I like to watch you squirm," he explained, almost growling again, resisting to stomp on Castiel's head. Revenge, in the end, was sweeter than anything else. Crowley stepped back from him and looked at him for a while. Castiel was starting to break already, thanks to Dean. Crowley imagined how amusing it would be to let the Winchesters take turns torturing him. It would hurt the angel so much to experience that.

What Castiel knew was that he was fucked.


	2. Caged Angel, Mean Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is in Hell. Sam has unpleasant hallucinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda-long wait. Hope you enjoy. Comments are appreciated.

Castiel heard the laughter of demons as he was being dragged through hell. He couldn't see what was going on as he was looking down in shame and fear at the same time. Crowley dragged him by the collar of his trenchcoat. His demons were standing around them, and not many of them had been spared by the King of Hell in the past, yet they were supporting Crowley when it came to Castiel. Some of them at least. 

Castiel's mind was all over the place. He wanted to apologize to Dean over and over again, to beg for forgiveness. He wanted to apologize to Crowley as well. Dean had been his best friend and Crowley his partner. Kind of. Now both hated him with a passion, and the fact that Dean gave him to the demon really stung. He gave up on struggling as he was being dragged over the cold floor. Castiel knew he deserved punishment, but he wanted to escape it so bad. He had never been afraid of Crowely before. Now he was.

Castiel groaned as his body met the floor. The demons stopped cheering and calling him names, and it became silent as Crowley stood next to him. The angel's face was covered in old blood. Looking up, he saw a throne and a cage next to it. The cage was big enough to contain one person. He started to panic as he realized what was going on, yet his body didn't try to run.

"This, Castiel, will be your home from now on. I suggest you get yourself in it before I kick you inside. You're not a dog, are you? Oh, wait. I think you are." Castiel heard a demon snicker. He didn't want to be inside of that cage. Lucifer was in a cage. He belonged in one. Not Castiel! He had always tried to be good. "Cas? Do I need to repeat myself?" Castiel's eyes quickly searched for the floor again. He was ashamed. 

"No."

Crowley kicked him. 

"'No, _master_ '. You're my dog now, act like it." Castiel cringed at what he heard him say. It was painful to be treated like this, and it wasn't even the beginning. Castiel nodded to prevent getting kicked again.

"I will go inside the cage now, master," Castiel said obediently and with a hint of shame, and Crowley would have smirked if he weren't so angry. He felt like a beaten animel as he crawled toward the open cage that was practically made for him. He wanted to refuse, but by the look on Crowley's face, he knew it was better to do what he was told to do. The angel flinched as the door was kicked shut, locking him away completely. Castiel was on his knees, and there wasn't much space for him. He already knew that this would become uncomfortable soon enough. 

Crowley turned around to face the demons. They stopped giggling and laughing as they saw him looking at them. This was not made to entertain _them_. It was for his own entertainment only. 

"As you can see, this is what happens to anyone who thinks about tricking me. His true punishment hasn't even started. But I've already taken away his freedom. If you don't want to end up like that, you better think twice before going against me," he said, looking at specific demons in the room, demons who he knew were secretly thinking about supporting Lucifer or doing so in the past. They knew that Crowley was meaning them. A certain one named Meg wasn't present at the moment, and if she were, Crowley's stare would have made her feel uncomfortable.

Crowley wanted to stop her from breathing. She was so irritating. Lucifer would smite her at any second, yet she was doing everything to please him. Crowley almost grimaced at the thought of that and focused on his current prisoner instead. He turned around and looked down at the cage. Castiel looked so pitiful.

"Aw, Castiel. Poor angel. You can't even spread your pretty wings, can you? How does it feel to be trapped in Hell, to be captured by a demon you all hate oh-so much?" he asked intentionally, making Castiel slightly angry. "You should have stayed with the Winchesters. Instead, you're in a cage next to my throne. You are wondering what I'll do with you. Let me tell you, Castiel, it will for sure make you wish you wouldn't have made the big mistake of betraying me," he said with a laugh. 

Castiel was already holding on to the bars. "I will make it up to you. I swear it. I can make you even more powerful than an-" Castiel shouted as he felt something twist in his guts. Crowley made sure to shut him up by making another move with his hand, choking him. He let him struggle for ten seconds before he stopped, and he gasped loudly. 

"You couldn't even make anything up by licking my shoes. You made your decision, and you face the consequences. Your new place is in this cage, the cage in this room." Castiel knew that he was defeated. He just wished he wouldn't have to suffer so much. He was in Hell, he should have known better. 

Castiel watched as Crowley sat down on his throne. It looked like it was made for him. It was almost terrifying. Castiel didn't have to fear the demon at all before, and now he was trapped in a cage, forced to call him master. _Him_. It couldn't get any worse, he thought. The other demons were still there, whispering to each other, and Crowley smirked smugly as he realized what was going on. He was feared by everyone in this room. Castiel found it upsetting to see Crowley being happy because of him being defeated. He wasn't powerful anymore.

Crowley's smile faded, but the satisfaction was still written all over his face. He felt like being able to do anything he ever wanted. He had all the time in the world to destroy his enemies.

****

**_________**

Sam was lying in his bed and tried to fall asleep. He was there for an hour now, and he couldn't stop worrying and thinking about Dean and Cas. What had happened wasn't natural at all. Something very wrong happened, and like always, Dean wouldn't open up and would prevent Sam from asking him anything about it tomorrow. Sam would have to find out about what happened himself. 

"Dean is such a mean boy," a playful voice said, and Sam instantly sat up in his bed as he recognized it. Hallucinations were ruining his life right now, and they seemed so real lately. He saw Lucifer sitting on a chair that was standing next to his bed. The devil was watching him curiously and smirked. "You're sweaty," he said.

"Get the fuck out of my room," Sam replied, when it was really his head where he was in instead of his room. He wanted to scream at him, but he drew back automatically as Lucifer rose from the imaginary chair, looking down at the younger, very frightened Winchester. Sam immediately pressed on his wound, but it was useless at the moment. "GO!"

"Don't yell like that, Sammy. Dean will hear," Lucifer explained calmly, in that way that drove Sam crazy and angry and made him feel scared. Sam wanted to see his old friend Cas, the real Cas, and he wanted to talk to Dean about everything that happened. He didn't want to be bothered by Lucifer right now. He wasn't even real. 

Lucifer sat down on the bed now, and Sam moved away from him as far as possible. As childish as Lucifer was, he grinned and crawled toward him, and Sam started to push him away. 

"No, don't fucking touch me," Sam hissed and begged although Lucifer wasn't even touching him at all. No, he was kneeling next to him right now. 

"Oh, Sammy. I thought you'd missed me. Please. I am so-" Sam growled and pushed him away again after hearing the need in his voice, and it was the last thing he wanted to think of. Lucifer was the reason he wasn't being able to have sex with anyone after being back. Well, after he got his soul back. He felt disgusted.

Lucifer frowned but chuckled right afterwards. 

"I am disappointed. I just came to cuddle!"

"You came to torment me," Sam said.

"Well, that too. But I like having you around me."

"You're not even real. Get out of my head."

"I am here because you think about me. You always do when you feel lonely. I am your only hope," Lucifer purred and lied next to Sam, touching his chest with his finger to make circles. Sam's body stiffened at his touch. He knew what he was trying to do, and he was doing it too well. Sam hated to admit it, but it was very true that Lucifer somehow appeared whenever he felt bad. 

Sam looked up at Lucifer's blue eyes. He wanted to spit at him and tear his skin off, but he couldn't move. The way he gently pressed his body against Sam's was preventing him from doing anything at the moment. 

"Should I stay here? Until Dean wakes up? Would you like that?"

Sam's lips were dry and he licked them before he spoke. "Go away from me right now or-"

"You're struggling so much, don't you realize that it could be way more easy? Do you remember how you came to cuddle when you missed Dean?"

"Lucifer, I swear to god, if you don't'-"

"God? Oh please, stop. You're turning me off," Lucifer said.

Sam was about to scream, and he hissed when he pressed into his wound, harder than ever before, and Lucifer was gone. Sam was breathing hard, and the chair was gone. Sam was alone again. He cursed and let his head fall back on his pillow. He needed to find Cas.

****

**________**

"Psh. Hey. Sammy. Sam. Wake up," a voice whispered into his ear. Sam furrowed his brows and tried to move away from the person who was trying to wake him up. He needed to sleep. Just a bit. "Sammy," it said again, poking him in the shoulder. Sam sighed and wiggled slightly. He heard a chuckle and felt something wet on his neck. A forked tongue. Sam's eyes opened.

Sam brought his thumb to his wound. He sat up again, and his heart was racing. He had thought that Lucifer would be gone for the rest of the night. Sam looked around for almost two minutes, and after nobody appeared, he let his head fall back on the pillow. The pillow felt differently. He slowly looked up to see Lucifer's face. His head was lying on his chest. Sam wanted to touch his wound again, but Lucifer grabbed his wrist.

Lucifer hugged Sam and smiled. "My little Sammy. I can't sleep without you," he whispered and pressed him against him as if he were a stuffed animal.

"I thought angels don't sleep," Sam growled. Lucifer's chest moved beneath him as he chuckled.

"I am not like the other angels," he stated, and Sam rolled his eyes. He then started to struggle and wiggle, but Lucifer held on to him tight. "There's a lot you don't know about me. Well, you know more about me than anyone else, but not everything. You know how gentle I can be," he started, and Sam struggled harder.

"Let me go!"

"Shh, you'll wake Dean up," he whispered.

Sometimes Sam didn't know if Lucifer was real or not when he saw him. The way he held him, the way he whispered into his ear. Sam told himself that this was nonsense. What he saw was not real.

"I don't care. Go away," he snapped, reaching for his hand again. Suddenly, Sam found himself lying flat on the bed, staring up at Lucifer who was above him.

"You don't want me to leave. Admit it. I give you all the attention you always needed and wanted. You always loved attention. You're a special, smart boy who deserves it, right?"

"Get the fuck off me," Sam almost whispered.

Lucifer did the exact opposite as he lowered his body, and he was lying on top of Sam. Sam started to panic and wiggled under him. He was a hallucination, he had to be gone soon! Sam couldn't manage to press on his wound. Something in his head prevented him from doing so.

Lucifer's face was only inches away from Sam's. His lips brushed his cheek, but he didn't leave a kiss anywhere. 

"Don't forget about me. I am always there. I will come back, and then, Sam, we will be together forever," Lucifer said, and he was gone. Sam sat up, his shirt was covered in sweat. 

He needed to get a cold shower.


	3. He Will Tear Your Crown Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out about what happened to Castiel. A demon has important news for Crowley.

After sitting on his throne for hours, Crowley settled down in his room with a fine glass of scotch to celebrate the day. He walked around slowly, not forgetting about the captured angel. Castiel wore a heavy collar that was connected to a chain, to a chain that was connected to the wall. When he wasn't spending time in the cage, he was made being where the king wanted him to be. Crowley needed to keep an eye on his newest treasure. 

Castiel looked like a human who didn't sleep for a whole week, and the scars on his face didn't make it look any better. Most of them were already there before he got here. He had come to the realization that he was stuck here, and he told himself that he deserved it. Everytime the demons laughed at him, he told himself that he deserved it. Everytime he remembered Dean rejecting him, he told himself that he deserved it. 

Castiel wondered if he was even worse than Lucifer. The thought alone made him shiver, and it wasn't particularly cold down here. He either saw bars in front of his face or felt the thick collar around his throat. He was like a caged bird with ripped off wings. 

"Do you know how hard it is to be the King of Hell?" Crowley asked without looking at him as he sat down, his drink untouched. Castiel _really didn't_ want to hear anything from the demon right now, but he forced himself to appear attentively. He was in no place to make his own decisions. 

"No," Castiel said. He was hoping that Crowley expected an answer. Crowley wouldn't just randomly talk to him without gaining anything from it he realized as he saw him smiling slightly.

"And why is that?"

Castiel swallowed. He recognized it. Castiel had to degrade himself again.

"Because I don't have power over anything or anyone. I am a slave," he said emotionlessly. It made Castiel's skin crawl to behave like that. It was far more worse than to get beaten, but at least it managed to calm Crowley somehow. He learned that it was normal for him to act like that.

Crowley took a sip. "That is correct. You're a nobody down here. You could have done anything with this world, Cas. More than I could have ever done. But thankfully, that is over now. Everything you do from now on is possible because I let you do it or wanted you to do it. If I want you to stop existing, you're gone as soon as I snap my fingers. But you already know that," he added. 

Castiel nodded and knelt, placing his hands on his lap; the chain making a noise after his movements. He wondered if he should speak again, if he was allowed to. It was hard to tell sometimes. There was silence, and Castiel stared at Crowley's back as he sat there and drank. 

He could see him starting to smirk again, and he snapped his fingers. Castiel didn't know what just happened, but he started to slowly realize it as he started to choke. His collar became tighter, way too tight for the air to come in and out, and his hands were on the ground, his arms shaking, his face red. He wanted to beg him to stop, but Crowley let him suffer for a few seconds before he snapped his fingers again.

Castiel coughed heavily and held his own throat as the collar became normal again. It was unexpected and cruel. _I deserve it._

Castiel wished that Dean or Sam could hug him. Angels didn't have human needs like this, but Castiel had loved them too much, and he didn't wish that he was here, even if it was a correct punishment in his eyes. He didn't cry a single time since he was here, but he wished that he could scream. 

Crowley stood in front of him suddenly, and Castiel carefully looked up. The demon held a glass of scotch in his hand. Maybe it was the second? Or the third? 

Crowley slowly tilted the glass, pouring the liquid all over Castiel's head and face. Castiel shut his eyes and lowered his head in shame, hearing Crowley's low chuckle. 

"That's all you are good for," he said, turning around to leave.

****

**___________**

Sam stood up from his bed after a horrible night. He didn't shut his eyes for a second after seeing Lucifer again. He knew that he was just hallucinating, but it made him have a panic attack, and he didn't want to wake Dean or Bobby up. While trying to handle his own problems lately, he almost forgot about Castiel. Sam had enough of this game Dean was playing. Secrets were only destroying everything they have worked for; there was no space for that anymore. 

Sam made sure to place his thumb on his wound while he walked out of his room. Lucifer would better not appear right now; Sam would have a massive breakdown. He didn't realize how angry he was until he saw Dean's calm face as he arrived in the living room. This didn't go unnoticed, and Bobby looked at the Winchesters as they practically stared at each other. Both of them looked horrible.

"Sam, you look terrible," Dean said, sounding half-worried and half-mocking. Sam didn't care for that right now, he had other things that were on his mind beside Dean's tough-boy-facade. 

"Yeah, man, where's Cas?" Sam asked, his patience gone as fast as Dean's relaxed appearance. Sam was pissed. Lucifer tormented him until he ended up crying from anger, and Dean was acting as if nothing bad happened. He had enough of it all.

"Sam?" Dean tried to keep Sam calm and moved a hand up as if to stop his brother from becoming louder than he already was.

"I know that you did something and I want to know it right now," Sam demanded. "Where the hell is Cas?"

"Enough!" Bobby shouted and stood up. "You morons can't walk past each other without tearing each other's skin off! I am sick of that crap! Do you know that we have bigger problems than your constant rivalry?"

Sam and Dean both stared at Bobby; he actually was right there. Sadly, the angry brothers were too upset to understand.

"Sam, I said Cas left, and there is nothing I can-"

"Tell me!"

"Alright! You wanna know the truth, Sam? You really wanna know? I sent that lying son of a bitch to Crowley. Yes, Crowely has Castiel because I wanted it to happen. Are you happy?"

Dean earned himself a slap to the face. 

"Jesus, stop this crap!" Bobby roared and walked over to them. Dean looked Sam in the eye as if he fully despised him. Sam didn't slap him for a long time now, not even in fights. 

"I can't believe you did that, Dean! Didn't you see what... Have you lost your mind, you fucking idiot?" Sam shouted, almost freaking out. Bobby noticed that Sam wasn't being himself, and Dean wasn't either. The brothers were sick, they were, and they didn't deserve to suffer like this, Bobby thought. He felt sorry for them, but he had to teach them to stop this behaviour.

"Look, Sam! Dean did something crazy, yes he did, but what you two are doing here won't make anything better! Calm the hell down, sit, and think! Jesus Christ," he muttered, his hand on his forehead.

Sam crossed his arms and stared at Dean, expecting an explanation. 

Dean shrugged. 

"I did what had to be done. Cas betrayed us multiple times, and I told him that we never want to see him again."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Wait. We? Dean, what are you trying to tell me?" Sam sounded angrier as the time passed by.

Dean sighed, his frustration growing.

"I told him that we all wanted this, alright? I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt us! There! You got your answer, are you happy now?"

Sam simply stood there and shook his head, and Bobby's jaw dropped. He didn't have any words.

"You really are out of your mind," Sam said.

"Well, at least I don't fantasize about Satan all day long!" Dean snapped.

"Guys!" Bobby shouted again. "I can't hear that crap anymore. I need some fresh air," he growled, standing up to leave the room. 

Sam and Dean didn't say a word to each other.

**__________**

Once again, Crowley sat in his throne after a long day. He wasn't alone; Castiel was stuck in the cage beside him. There wasn't a second where Castiel didn't think of the Winchesters. He was forced to see demons and the King of Hell himself making fun of him and everything he did, including his former family. They talked about how weak the Winchesters are, how fragile. Crowley knew that it upset Castiel.

Crowley sighed and looked down at the cage. He placed his hand on top of it and looked at the angel. 

"You poor thing. Your... how do you call it? Daddy? Or just God? Well, he's not here to save you obviously. In fact, nobody is. I guess you'll spend some years with me, Cassie. Perhaps I'll turn you into a demon. Have I told you about my former, dear friend Lilith? We were very close friends," Crowley started, going on about things Castiel didn't want to know anything about.

"...and she told me about how many years it took him to turn her into what she was after that. She worshipped him, you know. I think he's a whiny little bitch, your friend. Are you friends? I don't know. Anyway, he isn't as powerful as he thinks he is. Not here," Crowley finished after way too many minutes.

Castiel looked up and nodded automatically. Crowley grinned.

"You didn't listen at all, did you?" Castiel feared to be punished, but Crowley kept laughing instead. "I get it. It must be so boring, and I talk about things that don't even bother you. How about I'll show you instead? My special chamber?"

Castiel's fingers trembled. He didn't want to be tortured. Crowley stood up, ready to open his cage.

Just as Castiel thought he was about to be broken, someone came in. Crowley sighed and slowly lowered himself on the throne again. He had a reputation. Stuff like that.

Castiel saw a familiar face. A familiar demon. Her.

"Meg? What are you doing here?" Crowley asked, his eyes filled with hatred. Meg was confident as she stood there with her boots and her leather jacket. She was always feeling like a damn majesty. Castiel remembered her kissing him. She was seeing him in a cage now, and it was embarrassing.

"He is back. He is," Meg told Crowley, smiling happier than Castiel has ever seen a demon smile. 

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Sure he is. Now, if you don't have anything important-"

"He will tear you down, along with your crown you don't deserve to wear, Crowley. You thought that he is gone. He will never be gone. I feel him. We all do. Even you, but you deny it. Your end is near," Meg said, tears of happiness in her eyes. Castiel knew what she was talking about, and it was utterly terrifying.

Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate comments as I would love to know what you think, or if there is something I could do better. :) Hope you enjoyed this (kinda short, maybe?) chapter


	4. My Darling's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam struggles. Things are happening in Hell.

Crowley held his breath for a moment, trying to figure Meg's actions out. Nobody heard from Lucifer for two years now. He had stopped causing trouble on Earth after being sent back to the cage. Both Heaven and Hell knew that. Meg was absolutely crazy and delusional in Crowley's eyes. He never liked that cheeky whore.

"Ah. Yes. Lucifer. You very well know that he is locked inside of that cage forever now, dear. Guys up there made sure of that I suppose," Crowley said, looking up. "At least they did one thing right."

Castiel was very confused. Crowley was right there; Lucifer was locked away for good. Permanently. There was no way he escaped for a second time, and Meg wasn't as important to him as she liked to believe she was to be given that information. She was just a demon who did the dirty work for him, nothing more. It was sad, really.

Meg stepped forward, not looking at Crowley as she eyed the cage. "Castiel. What did he do to you? You look horrible," she commented, about to kneel in front of the cage, but Crowley stopped her with a gesture. 

"That's enough, darling. Tell me what you really want before I turn you into my hounds' dinner," Crowley said calmly, leaning back as he sat on his throne.

Meg chuckled. "Oh, Crowley. So powerful now. Really? You were just like me a while ago, and the Winchesters hunted you. There's no need to act all superiorly toward me, after all, I can see the fear in both of your eyes," she said with a slight smirk, looking at Castiel for a moment. He swallowed.

Crowley put his hand on top of the cage again, almost in a protective way. Did she really think that she could intimidate the King of Hell? "Meg, you and me were never the same. You're good at convincing someone not to kill you by spreading your legs, I take care of the big things. Things you couldn't even imagine dealing with," he answered. 

The fight between the demons made Castiel uncomfortable. Both were right and wrong sometimes, and he wasn't over the fact that Meg was so sure of Lucifer's return. Crowley suddenly leaned forward and grabbed Meg's wrist, yanking her toward him.

"You can go back to Lucifer and tell him to fuck his mighty self, and then you can go swallow holy water until it leaves every single hole of your body," he whispered into her ear before letting her go, his voice cold yet relaxed. There was a small hint of irritation in Meg's eyes first, but it faded quickly. She seemed to be sure of what she was saying.

Meg stepped back and gave Crowley a derogatory look. "Go on and use that big mouth of yours. As soon as he returns to rip you apart, you'll beg him for mercy. We don't want to forget what happened to you ten years after you sold your soul, huh?" she asked provocatively, earning a very dark look from Crowley. Everyone knew how demons were created. They were once human souls, corrupted and tortured until they became dark and broken.

Crowley didn't want to conversate that way any longer. "Cute, Meg. Very cute," he said, slowly rising from his chair. Meg lost her confidence as soon as Crowley made a movement with his hand, sending her flying across the room. Her body hit the wall, her bones broke. Crowley repeated it by making her fly toward another wall, smashing her teeth. Meg didn't have any time to properly scream as she was being thrown through the room for a third time. 

Meg was now lying on the floor, blood coming out of her mouth. She was clearly suffering, but she collected her pride and grinned up at Crowley. "You will regret everything you just did-" 

Crowley sighed and moved his fingers, making her body hurt extremely. She was screaming and cursing. Meg was a lower demon, not one like Crowley. It was easy for him to hurt her. He got bored and eventually let go of her completely. It wasn't even a proper torture. 

"You're scaring my pet, and you're boring me. Stand up and leave before I'll snap my fingers. You know that I mean it, Meg," he said, demonstrating his threat by almost doing it. Meg panicked and held her hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright! I will leave," she said, inwardly screaming. She wanted to see Crowley suffer, but she wanted to see Lucifer before dying. She knew that he will eventually come back and destroy Crowley. 

Crowley and Castiel were alone. The thing the angel just witnessed was slightly crazy. He had seen worse, but this wasn't a good start for sure. An annoyed Crowley meant a tortured Castiel. He thought, just like Crowley, that Lucifer's return was nonsense. 

****

**__________**

Sam was sitting in his room. He hadn't talked to Dean since yesterday. All he could think of was Castiel. Sam couldn't believe that Dean sold Castiel to fucking Crowley. It was unbelievable. They would talk about it in a calm way for sure later, but right now, Sam was feeling worse than ever.

He was in his bed, shaking slightly as he remembered the things Lucifer put him through. He did everything to Sam, every single thing that was possible. Lucifer was very creative.

The worst thing wasn't the torture. It was a very, very bad thing he did to Sam over and over again, and the Winchester was disgusted by himself as he remembered it. 

As Sam was down there for years, Lucifer liked to wake Sam's human needs. After a good while, Sam eventually wished that he could have some sort of contact, to touch someone's body, to make love and to simply feel aroused. He was a human after all. The thing was, Lucifer was the only thing in the cage along with Sam that was there. Sam managed to completely forget about his wishes first. But of course, Lucifer found a way to destroy that by making Sam getting off on him eventually.

Sam had cried everytime Lucifer did that to him. He played with Sam until he ended up doing what every desperate human would do. Sam had hated himself so much during those moments. It was worse than any other torture the fallen angel came up with. It was humiliating and disgusting. Sam knew that Lucifer manipulated him long enough, but he still felt like a damn freak knowing he actually enjoyed his time with Lucifer sometimes. Now that he had a fight with Dean, it became even worse.

There was a knock on the door that made Sam startle. For a second, he actually thought that it was Lucifer. It was Dean. Sam calmed down immediately, but Dean knew what was up. Instead of attacking Sam, he slowly walked toward him with a worried look. Sam's hand was bleeding. He had pressed on it too hard and too long.

"Sammy," Dean whispered. Sam looked up at his brother, and his anger from before was gone.

"Hey, Dean. Look, because of before-"

"No. I should have told you. I am sorry."

"But-"

"Sam, it's alright. I thought about it. I should have told you and Bobby about my plan. I just have to tell you that we won't live with him anymore. He's the past, Sam. He betrayed us. I know it's hard. It fucking sucks. I did what had to be done," Dean explained as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Sam looked down at his hand for a while as he thought. Perhaps Dean's choice wasn't bad. Sam had enough of angels. He had bigger problems right now, and that was his own mind. Castiel was gone, but at least he still had Dean and Bobby. Sam and Dean had lived without Castiel in the past too. 

"Actually, Dean, I got it. I think it's what Cas deserved. You were right. I was too emotional because of-"

"I know what's up, man. We'll find a way, Sam. To get rid of him," he promised. "Sammy?"

Dean saw Sam's eyes. Tears welled up. Without a word, Dean hugged his little brother. One day, Dean told himself, Lucifer would be dead for good.

****

**_______**

It sounded horrible, but not all of Sam's memories were bad. He had found himself in situations where Lucifer calmed him down, took him and held him and whispered into his ear. Sam hated him for doing that, because he was actually helping sometimes, the devil himself. He wasn't supposed to make Sam feel calm or understood, but after he was completely broken, Lucifer used his other side. No matter how the fallen angel acted toward him, it made Sam feel sick. Sam knew he didn't do anything wrong, but in the end, he blamed himself for the things he felt sometimes. Lucifer had loved playing with him, making him suffer then treating him like a precious thing. The intention was to drive him even more crazy.

It had been more than one year since Sam had left the cage. When he didn't see Lucifer somewhere, or heard him, he was feeling okay. The thing with Cas was bothering and had to be further talked about too, but right now, Sam just wanted peace. In the end, Dean was the only one left. Demon or angel, both weren't loyal to humans. Never. He had realized that. Maybe he had put too much trust in Castiel. It had been a fantasy in his childhood, that angels were lovely creatures protecting him from harm, but all they did was causing harm.

Crowley and Castiel had been a waste of time, toxic even, and Lucifer destroyed Sam. He didn't want to have anything to do with supernatural things anymore. He didn't even feel like going on a hunt. Dean's words had been nice and all, but Sam knew how he felt. He just needed to get some other things to do, everything there was, but not hunting. At least not for now. Dean was a better hunter anyway, and Bobby had the knowledge. Sam used to feel like a good hunter, but lately, he just felt like shit.

Perhaps being soulless hadn't been so bad.

****

**__________**

Meg stormed through the door like a hurricane. She had been humiliated by Crowley, and she didn't like that at all. She was convinced that her master would return soon. It was all she could think of lately. Nevertheless, she looked like a beast ready to bite someone's throat.

Two other demons in the room looked slightly surprised while the third one was rather unimpressed by Meg's fury. She sat on a table and crossed her legs, and Meg got the message.

"Didn't get far, did you?" she asked, her hair shining slightly as she moved her head. Meg stared at her. That bitch was never supportive, but she was here anyways.

"Unlike you, I don't sit on my ass all day. All you can do is talking and get men to find you hot before you kill 'em. I went through that. I know that he'll come back and-"

"And then what? He'll treat you like his little princess? Wake up, darling," she taunted, laughing in her face. The two male demons next to Meg simply watched the scene.

"What do you know about us?"

The demon laughed harder. " _Us?_ Meg, you are a as naive as a human. We're nothing to him. I am not here to go on a trip to save the devil. I could kill myself just as well before I do that. Don't act so stupid," she snarled. 

Meg couldn't make out her intentions. She had seemed interested in helping her to free Lucifer, and now she wanted the exact opposite. 

"Look, bitch, you can walk out of that door if you're not on our side. We aren't many, but we sure do more than you ever did down here. Torturing souls is funny, yes, but there is something greater, and we have seen it. He has to return."

The demon left the table and slowly walked toward Meg. Meg didn't try to show it, but she thought of her as intimidating. She was very good at torture. Better than many other demons. She even tortured other demons.

"It sounded great. Lucifer had been powerful. Now he's in a cage, trapped like a dog. Get over yourself, Meg," she said, walking past her, brushing her shoulder. 

Meg hated Bela.

****

**__________**

Crowley raised his eyebrows as the door to his room was opened. He smiled as he recognized a familiar person. Well, former person. He turned her into a demon, a beautiful demon. She wasn't dumb and annoying like the others down here. He had met her first when she gave him the colt. She had always been a bitch who took what she wanted, and she gave him a second, great present too.

"Darling," Crowley purred as Bela climbed on the throne, sitting on his lap, facing him. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. She teased him by brushing his lips with her own before she leaned back again. He was glad that she was his. "You returned."

"I was busy. You were busy yourself, I suppose?" she asked, her eyes on Castiel's cage. Castiel looked up at them, sadness in his face.

"Don't mind him. He's my dog. Guess who his friends were," he said with an evil grin, his hands on her waist as he leaned in for a kiss. Bela kissed back eagerly, moaning as he kissed her neck afterwards. 

"We have to save that for... for later," she tried to say, and he bit into her skin.

"What was that?"

Bela changed her mind as Crowley started to undress her. Meg wasn't a threat anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me your thoughts <3


	5. Red Haired Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean found a way to distract themselves from the things that happened in the past. Castiel never has a good time.

****

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

It was a usual day for Castiel. He was rotting in Hell. Everyone hated him here, and he was known as 'the King's pet'. He was here for three months now, and Crowley had introduced him to devices that would have made one's skin crawl from talking about it alone. Castiel was glad when he was left alone and cherished every second where he wasn't in his master's presence. 

He was locked in this room for some days now. Sometimes demons came in to look for him in order to report his behaviour to Crowley. The King wanted to see progess, to see how far he had come and how broken the angel had become throughout his time down here. 

There was one demon who wasn't cruel like the others though. It was hard to even recognize him as one. He didn't come often, but when he did, he talked to Castiel in a respectful manner and didn't hurt him or laugh at him. Of course, the mere fact that he acted like that was a huge danger itself, and he tried to hide it well. He didn't want to end up like all the others who disobeyed. Crowley found a reason to torture someone when he felt like it. There was always something.

Castiel was sitting on the ground, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. The collar that was around his neck never left its place. Crowley didn't come for five days, and he couldn't be happier. Well, happy wasn't a good way to describe his current mood, but it was the best thing that happened to him since he landed here. 

The door to his room was suddenly opened loudly. Castiel stared up and saw a demon that also liked to visit him, and he had taken great pleasure in tormenting him. 

"Stand up, angel. The King wants to speak to you."

Castiel was on his feet the second the demon stopped speaking. He started to tremble slightly as the room became cold. He could recognize the familiar figure of Crowley as he slowly stepped into his vision. He sent the other demon away and walked closer, closing the heavy door behind him.

Castiel knelt immediately and bowed his head like he always did when the King came to visit him. He then slowly looked up to see if he wasn't angry. Crowley made a gesture with his hand, and Castiel rose again. 

"Hello, Cas. I thought about looking for you after a while. I was very busy lately," he explained while putting one finger under Castiel's collar. "But I made sure to send someone to do the work for me," he finished, making Castiel cringe at the memories. Crowley noticed and smiled. "Ah, did I tell you about your former friends? How well they are doing without you? Going on a hunt, saving people, blah blah blah, you get it. I have my eyes everywhere."

The Winchesters. Castiel never forgot about them. Dean and Sam were his family, but he betrayed them and got punished for it. To hear that they were doing fine without him stung. He wished that he could see Sam doing his research, and to see Dean hunting down a vile spirit. He never really appreciated what they were doing until he lost them.

Crowley playfully smacked him on the head. 

"What are you thinking of, dog? Do you miss them?"

Castiel nodded. He had learned not to lie. 

"If you only had behaved, Castiel. Everything would be so different for you. You would be free like the other angels." Crowley paused for a moment, inspecting Castiel's face. "But what was the worst thing you did? What was it really?"

Castiel looked down in shame. 

"I betrayed my master," he said, and he got slapped hard, the force of it making the chain hanging from his neck shake.

"Yes you did, you pathetic excuse for a worm," Crowely growled. Castiel's eyes started to water.

"I am sorry, my king, I deserve to be punished severely," he answered almost robotically. Months ago, he would have spat in Crowley's face. Now he was the one to get spat at on a daily basis.

"Oh, my poor boy, you do. I know how much you were punished lately. It really made you a better dog, have I told you about that?" Crowley's voice softened as he pet Castiel's head. Castiel would never forget Crowley's special torture chamber he had visited daily for two months.

One time Castiel tried to stab Crowley with one of those knives. He almost succeeded, but then he missed his goal and got dragged to the cross. He didn't want to think of what happened after that. Castiel was a better slave now.

"Thank you, master," Crowley answered. 

Castiel was alone again afterwards.

****

**__________**

Bela turned around as she heard Crowley return. She knew that it was him, it couldn't be anyone else. She turned around with a smirk and walked toward him as soon as he closed the door. Bela shoved him against it and pressed a kiss on his lips. He was surprised but not unpleased. 

"Bela," he purred, smiling down at her. 

"Where have you been this time?" she asked, playfully upset. 

"I am the King, I have things to deal with, darling. I know you have missed me. Don't worry, I will take care of you tonight to make it up," he said, leaning forward to whisper into her ear. "Which means I'll fuck you until you can't scream anymore, just how you like it."

Bela chuckled.

"You were visiting Castiel, right? How is he doing?"

Bela knew pretty much everything about Crowley and Castiel. After all, she was the one who tortured the angel when Crowley didn't have time. She had her way of hurting him well too; the Winchesters were his weakness. She perfectly handled knives too. Crowley had finally chosen a good partner after centuries.

Crowley put his hands on her waist as she held her body against his.

"He's becoming what I want him to be. He would bark if he could," he joked. "Castiel has learned his place. He hasn't tried anything stupid lately. I'm still not going easy on him if you wanted to know that."

Bela nodded. 

"Sounds good. You broke the angel. Do you think the Winchesters regret their coice?" 

Crowley really did wonder how they would react to seeing their former friend like that. 

"I don't think anyone would truly miss a sneaky bastard like Castiel, but the Winchesters aren't exactly what you would call 'anyone'. Perhaps. Whether they do or not, he is mine. There is nothing else he is good for now anyway," he explained.

Bela kissed Crowley's cheek.

"And I look forward to you ruling everything down here like usual and breaking the angel further," she said, kissing him on the lips again. "Remember when you ripped his wings off?" she asked, whispering in his ear. Crowley would never forget that. Castiel had screamed and cried and begged so loud that everyone in Hell heard it. It was spectacular.

"Oh, I do. He's not an angel anymore," he told her with a mischievous smile. "Why do we waste our time talking about this abomination? Get on your knees and make me happy before I have to listen to those idiots again," he demanded, and Bela happily knelt.

****

**__________**

"So, you're going to talk or what?" Dean asked. The demon that was currently tied to a chair in front of him was only chuckling at the two hunters. They all laugh before they scream. Sam was standing next to Dean, the knife in his hand ready to be used. He wouldn't hesitate. He had finally got the courage again to go hunting with Dean again, and it had been a good decision. "Sammy, what do you think of this asshole not wanting to talk?"

Sam didn't answer. Instead, he walked up to the demon and shoved the knife in his arm, a knife that was unfortunately covered in holy water. The demon's laughter died and he yelled. Dean had noticed that Sam had become a lot tougher since he started hunting again. He didn't feel the need to talk much to them anymore, or to find a peaceful solution. Now, he liked to let his knives talk.

"I won't tell you, you bastards!" the demon shouted, and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam put the knife in his thigh, and the scream of the demon was even louder than before. 

"I think you will," Sam said calmly, slowly pushing the knife into his skin further. "We can do this until tomorrow. Tell us where the others are so we can take care of the rest after we sent you back to where you came from."

Dean watched. 

"Never," the demon hissed.

"Oh, then I'll guess we do everything we just did again? Do you want that?" Sam asked. 

They had forced the demon to drink holy water before. He seemed to think about what he should do to escape the Winchesters.

"I'll tell you where the others are if you let me go," he suggested. Dean and Sam looked at each other for a while.

"Deal," Sam said. Dean wondered what his brother was up to now.

"In the old warehouse, a few miles away. You'll reach it in a few minutes, I'm sure. I told you, now let me leave this body and don't send me back!" he demanded. Sam simply tilted his head and chuckled.

"We don't let you go. How careless would that be?"

The demon's eyes got wide and he was about to protest, but Sam already drew out his demon knife. He stabbed him and watched him die shortly afterwards. Dean was surprised by Sam's new behaviour, worried about it even. Dean would have done something similar, but Sam was different than him. He had seemed slightly amused too. 

"Uh, Sam? I never saw you killing a demon with an entertained face like that," he said with raised eyebrows. Sam looked at Dean innocently. Dean had helped him to get sane again after the trouble his hallucinations caused three months ago, and it took a good while. Sam had found himself calm when he hunted down creatures. Only then he seemed to feel better instead of paranoid. 

"He was a demon. He deserved it," Sam simply said. Sam had noticed how good it made him feel to let out his slight anger on pathetic things like him. There was nothing wrong about it. What he needed was control. He realized that the lack of that had made him feel so powerless a while ago. He wished that he would have known sooner. Thankfully, Lucifer wasn't here.

Sam and Dean walked out of the building. 

"So, you think we caught them all?" Sam asked Dean who currently had his hands buried in his pockets. 

"Yup. Those fuckers are gone for good," Dean said. "And now I'll need to grab a beer."

****

**________**

Sam and Dean sat on the couch. It was 2:14 am, Bobby was asleep, and the brothers were currently looking at a random show on the TV.

"Sammy, I gotta say, we didn't have a day like that for years," he said. Sam laughed.

"Yeah. It was about time." 

"I mean, this night would be a lot better if we had some-"

"Nice strippers on our lap, Dean. I know. I guess you can't get everything you wish for," Sam said with a laugh. "Try to focus on everything around us. Bobby thinks he knows what's up with the hospital near here."

"Does that man ever take a break from, you know, knowing everything?"

"He thinks it's not a demon. It's a ghost."

Dean sighed and put the empy bottle aside.

"And now I will go to sleep before you further bore me. Night," he said and stood up. Sam smiled to himself before putting his own empty bottle aside. After a few minutes, he stood up and decided to go to sleep himself. 

****

**_________**

The door to the bar was opened and a red haired beauty walked in. Some men would wonder what a young lady like her would do here at night all alone. She casually walked toward a seat and sat down, giving the man next to her a certain look. He noticed her presence and returned the look and smiled.

"Want a free drink?" he joked, putting his newspaper aside to focus on her. She looked at him innocently but her eyes revealed more for him. "And shouldn't you be asleep? How old are you? 20? 22?" he asked, but he wasn't intending to actually make her leave.

"It doesn't matter for you anyway. It never does. And yes, you are allowed to buy me a drink. Maybe you can have even more," she purred, leaning closer. The man bit his lip and did the same. 

"Yes? Tell me what you want, you dirty girl," he asked with a chuckle. The girl noticed that he already had a few drinks. She put a hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked at her face and touched it.

"To get out of that bar as fast as your legs can carry you," she said calmly and smiled. The man saw that the girl's eyes were red. They were brown before. He gasped and took his hand off of her. He saw something that frightened him deeply. 

"Wait, what are-" he started and jumped off his seat, but the girl's hand already grabbed his wrist. She stood up and stared into his wide eyes. All eyes were on them. The whole bar practically forgot how to breathe. 

The girl's face came closer, and her breath on his neck was freezing his skin. He was sweating as he realized that she wasn't human. She raised her arm and snapped her fingers. The man exploded and his blood landed everywhere, including on her body.

"Fuck, how much I've missed this," she said, grinning at the mess she has made. She turned around, looking at the shocked faces. Those faces wouldn't exist any longer. After snapping her fingers for a second time, the walls and were covered in red, thick blood. She wiped some of it off her face and looked at her hand. "And now I need to get my old vessel back."


	6. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesn't do well at all. Something's going on, and Dean finds out something terrible.

"Now look at the mess you have caused. Bad dog," Crowley growled at the angel that was on his hands and knees. He somehow bumped into Crowley which resulted in him accidentally dropping his drink. The first thing he automatically did was to apologize and fear the following consequences. He did feel bad. Castiel hated it to make mistakes. A tiny voice told him to say 'fuck off', but that wouldn't be what a good slave would say. 

Crowley's first reaction was to curse at him, to tell him that he is worthless and a pest and that he didn't know why he took him anyway. 

"You are a waste of space. You're causing problems all the time. Maybe I should stuff you back in the cage," he said, and the panic was spreading on Castiel's face.

"Please not the cage, my king. I am truly sorry. I will bring you a new drink," he said. Crowley hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded and watched Castiel walk away to do his task. Crowley sighed and sat down, looking at the newest contracts. Way too many people wasted their lives selling their souls for the wrong reasons. 

Here in Hell, it was chaotic. Meg, the bitch, had started rebelling and demanded Lucifer's return. Bela was on his side, but many demons weren't liking that fact. Crowley got rid of everyone who did that of course, but it was slowly getting on his nerves. Castiel was acting silly most of the time, and almost every demon down here was useless. 

Castiel had brought Crowley his drink and knelt immediately. He stayed like that; he always did it until his master would order him to do something else. Crowley didn't pay much attention to him at the moment and simply tried to finish his work. 

Something happened. Crowley found himself somewhere else. Amazing, he thought to himself. Someone had decided to summon him. He could recognize the familiar room. 

"Sam Winchester," Crowley said, his face having a bored expression.

Sam had decided to summon the King of Hell for a reason. It had taken time and consideration to finally do so after thinking about what happened months ago. The thing was that Dean didn't know about this yet. Sam would just tell him later. He was sure.

"Crowley." 

The demon rolled his eyes. "Could you tell me why I am having the honor? I have important things to take care of right now."

Sam almost laughed. He sure knew. He probably wondered why, and he had every right to.

"Oh, don't tell me it's about your little former friend. We made a deal, Moose."

Sam nodded. 

"Dean made a deal. Not me. I just wanted to talk first," he told him.

Crowley wasn't quite sure what Sam's intentions were. The Winchesters were stupid, but not that stupid. It couldn't be. 

"I want to know how Castiel is doing. What he did from the first day on. Don't spare me from the details," he ordered. Crowley was surprised at how interested he was. 

"If you really want to know, Moose, I tamed him. You could compare him to a dog that speaks. I made sure to break him, just like Dean had wished. I enjoyed it. He talked about Dean and you all the time for the first months. Then, he slowly realized that the only important thing in his life was me. Happy?"

Sam listened carefully and didn't show any emotion. No anger, no fear, no sadness. He was calm. 

"You will give him back, Crowley. I have to thank you for taming him, but I will stop you right now. It's time for him to return," Sam said, and Crowley was about to explode. There was silence between the two before it finally happened.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, WINCHESTER?" Crowley shouted with a red face, and Sam could understand the reaction. He wasn't here to argue. He told Crowley what he wanted, and he expected him to do what he wanted. Castiel wasn't Crowley's possession anymore. Sam wasn't Dean, and Crowley should understand that.

"I give you three days. I expect Castiel to be in this room. Don't change anything about him." 

"I think you're making a big mistake there, kid. He is mine. This is your fault," he growled. "So, dear Sam, I have to disappoint you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I-"

Crowley tried to disappear, and Sam cleared his throat. Only after the King of Hell looked up, he saw the trap. 

"You will give him back, Crowley. If you don't, I'll just leave you here until you bleed out after I used my knife on you."

Crowley was shocked to hear the new tone in Sam's voice. The younger Winchester had been more gentle in his memory. He even seemed to be slightly amused. Before Crowley could find a clever comeback, Sam showed him said knife.

"It's covered in holy water. I am impressed, Moose. This touches me right where my bathing suit goes. Where's the whip?" Crowley taunted, aggression present in his eyes.

Sam stepped closer, slowly growing annoyed with the demon.

"I never liked that about you," Sam said before slashing Crowley's arm with the knife, making him yell. Crowley pressed one hand to the cut and stared at Sam. The boy was crazy.

"What happened to you, Sammy? Are you sure that you aren't actually damaged up there?" he asked, pointing to his own head. "For fuck's sake," he mumbled.

"Three days, Crowley," Sam said, holding the point of the knife against his thigh. The holy water was burning him already, making him hiss. "I don't have any patience anymore. Do what I say if you want to keep your body."

Sam had learned to change the way he spoke to scum like Crowley. He had been too soft. Lucifer never returned since he got stronger. Dean was there and helped him, but the way he actually saw and did things was his very own decision. He also had decided that he did want Castiel back. Sam wanted to control him instead of letting him to whatever he wanted with his powers. That way, keeping him around wouldn't be a problem anymore. 

"Fine. Don't think that there won't be a consequence, Moose. This confidence of yours will fade quickly when I find your weak spot."

Sam eventually let Crowley go. He knew that he went a bit too far, but he was sick and tired of getting treated like some kind of doormat. He could have spoken peacefully, or talked to Dean. Sam had made his mind up. He had changed, and so had Castiel. He thought that everything would be alright again as soon as he returned.

But the thing was, Sam was the only one who didn't notice how damaged and destroyed he really had become. 

****

**__________**

"So, Cas, sit down and listen," Crowley said as he sat on his throne, Bela standing by his side with her hand on his shoulder. "This is gonna be hard," he said to her and sighed.

Castiel was on the ground and looked up at his King, slightly confused. 

"The crazy bastard Sam wants you back. Yes, yes, I know. Why would that ever happen? Sammy?" he taunted. "Sadly, I have to give you back. I guess they changed their mind. You do still know who I am talking about, right?"

Castiel thought for a moment before he nodded. He remembered Sam, and he didn't know why he had to go back. His place was here.

"You're giving in that easy, Crowley?" Bela whispered in his ear. Crowley snickered.

"Who do you think I am? You?" he teased, and Bela chuckled.

Castiel crawled toward Crowley and had his eyes on the ground.

"My King, I don't know what that means. I am yours," he said. 

"You're going to return, Cas! Doesn't that make you happy? Being free again?" he asked in a cheerful voice. Of course he was lying. He wouldn't let go of what was his so easily. Sam's knife wasn't nearly enough to order him around. It was a nice start though. The young boy grew up.

Castiel started to get nervous and stared up at Crowley. 

"But I can't be free! My place is here," he repeated. 

"You trained him too well," Bela told Crowley. 

"Cas, look at me. You can be honest with me. Do you wish to return to Sam and Dean Winchester?"

A moment of silence. Was it a test Castiel didn't know anything about? It had to be. He couldn't just return.

"No."

Crowley pet Castiel. 

"Good boy. That was the right answer. You really know your place by now."

Crowley leaned back on his throne with a satisfied smile. Castiel's face was pressed against his leg as he cried, and Bela brought her king a drink. Crowley knew that nobody could stop him, and certainly not a boy named Sam Winchester.

****

**_______**

"Okay, please repeat yourself. You did what?" Dean asked, not believing what he had heard. "You summoned Crowley, cut him and demanded Castiel back? Are you insane, Sammy? What were you thinking?"

Sam sat on his bed, stubborn and disappointed. Maybe he did go a bit too far. Maybe he didn't think it through.

Dean put his hand on his forehead.

"I thought after Satan stopped dancing in front of you, you gained some sanity back. What the fuck, Sam?"

"Dean, I said I am sorry! I just guess my emotions came through," he defended himself, crossing his arms.

"What are you, a girl? Come on! I mean, yeah, I kinda accepted your new I-like-to-torture-demons fetish, but threatening Crowley after he made a deal with me?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"We never talked about Castiel," Sam said, his eyes revealing pain. 

Dean stopped to argue with his brother for a moment. That was true, and they never needed to. He didn't know why Sam decided to freak out.

"Sam, if you don't want Crowley's hellhounds to rip us to shreds, you should start to finally think straight. Castiel is gone, he is completely different now! He's the past, and that's it."

Sam stood up.

"No, Dean. I want Cas to return. You are mad at him, I get that. I just thought it would be a better idea for us to keep him instead of Crowley! I mean, Crowley? Really? If you want to punish Castiel so badly, do it yourself. If we have him back, he's still not going to be like a brother or an equal. We get to control him. Not Crowley. Think about it."

Dean actually seemed to think about it, and then he laughed.

"Okay, man. I'll need a break from this nonsense," he said and slammed the door shut. Sam sighed.

****

**________**

"Bobby, I don't know what I should do. Sam's insane," he cursed. 

Bobby had listened to Dean for about twenty minutes now. He thought that it was the dumbest thing he ever saw.

"Boy, you two are way too mature to argue like that. Both of you did mistakes, and-"

"Wait, what? Am I the one seeing things and sticking my knife into the King of Hell who could literally kill me within a second?"

Like always, Dean didn't like to hear it.

"You didn't speak to us before you made your decision. You handed Castiel over to Crowley without telling Sam, and now nobody gets to get him back. You should have thought before doing that, I have to agree with Sam here."

Dean sat down and crossed his arms, thinking. He had been so angry that he just made this decision without asking Sam or Bobby first, and now there was chaos. His already unstable brother had been freaking out about this too and he didn't even think about it. 

"Fuck," Dean mumbled. 

"I think so too," Bobby said, annoyed. "Now we have two problems. Crowley's pissed off and Sam's mad. You won't tear me into that one! You can go and speak to Crowley and hope that he doesn't bite your head off! And stop treating your brother as if you were his mother, you idiot!" 

Perhaps Bobby was right. The Winchesters have once again brought themselves trouble.

****

**_________**

Sam's been outside for some time now. He had the need to get some fresh air before he would have a heart attack. It was all so horrible. Sam needed Cas back. He never learned to let go of him. Dean called him crazy, but Sam thought that what he had planned to do wouldn't be that bad. He wouldn't hurt Castiel like Crowley did. Never. He just needed to properly control him if he were back. 

It was dark, and Sam walked through the woods. He liked how cold it was. Bobby and Dean sure wondered where the hell Sam was, but he couldn't care less about them right now. He just needed peace. No Dean, no Crowley and no Lucifer.

Sam's heart skipped a beat as he heard the familiar sound of wings. He turned around and his mouth was wide open.

"Gabriel?" he asked, almost whispering.

The archangel didn't look like he was in the mood to fool around. He had been killed by Lucifer. He would probably never giggle again.

"Hi, Sam. I came to tell you to watch out. He's coming back. We don't know how, but he has escaped the cage. He's here on Earth, that's why your mind is out of control lately. I am so sorry, Sam."

Sam searched for words. Lucifer? No. No way. It couldn't be.

"Wait, Gabriel. Hold on. What are you talking about?"

A hand touched Sam's shoulder, and he turned around. Lucifer's red eyes stared into his. He grinned and put his fist through Sam's chest. Sam spat out blood and gasped. He could still hear Lucifer's chuckling and Gabriel's screaming.

Sam sat up in his bed. For a moment, he thought that he was dead. He was sweating as if he had been running miles. Sam had trouble breathing normally for the first few minutes. He hadn't been dreaming about Lucifer or any other angels for months. Sam felt dizzy.

Was it true? Was Lucifer the reason he felt so different lately? He didn't even want to think of it. The dream only made him remember cruel bits of what had happened in the cage. 

In hell, your body never disappeared. You couldn't just die. It was just like that in Lucifer's cage. You could do anything to somebody, even cut them into tiny pieces only for them to be like they were before afterwards, having to suffer over and over again. 

Once, Lucifer tied Sam to a table. Sam had been struggling and crying and begging him to stop. 

_"I'm gonna eat 'ya up, Sam,"_ Lucifer had sung after he had taken bits out of his body with his knife. He had told Sam that he was his dinner today. The younger Winchester had screamed and tried to move away, but Lucifer already leaned down to slowly bite into his cheek, eating his flesh. 

Sam almost cried from the memory alone. It had been one of the worst experiences he ever had. 

Sam really hoped, prayed even, that this dream was just a dream and nothing more. If Lucifer did return, Sam wouldn't know what to do. 

He wished that Castiel was here.


	7. Leaving Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer returns, and so does Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

"Hey, uh, bad timing and all. I just had to speak to you before you'd freak out," Dean explained to Crowley. 

The King of Hell had been furious at first, and Dean had to take his time to calm him down. Sam had, without using his brain, demanded Castiel back. Now, Dean had to make things right before his brother would only make it worse or lose his life.

Crowley was calmer, but his body language still revealed how irritated he was. 

"The only reason I haven't ripped your stupid brother apart is because I like you, Squirrel. The next time, I won't be so nice. Now, care to explain his temper tantrum?"

Dean simply shrugged. He didn't really want to keep fighting with either Sam or Crowley.

"Look, he's not doing well right now. We already spoke about it. I apologize."

Crowley nodded, deciding to forgive them for their little mistake. He started to smile as he looked at Dean's face.

"So you don't miss the angel at all?"

The question threw Dean off guard. He remembered seeing Cas for the first time, seeing his black wings. He was so powerful; he literally came out of Heaven. He saved Dean. Many times. Dean gave him away for one mistake. Suddenly, he started to think. He quickly tried to shake this feeling off and reminded himself of the fact that angels just wanted safety for themselves, and that they just used Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

Crowley chuckled. 

"Poor you."

Crowley disappeared. 

****

**________**

****

****

Castiel was back in the cage. He hadn't been there for weeks, but since the Winchesters angered Crowley, he had been punished severely. There he was, with his collar and the chain hanging from it, his blue eyes roaming the room he saw everyday, the room where Crowley was, sitting on his throne, listening to demons and sometimes disappearing to spend time with his lover Bela.

Right now, it was a moment where Castiel was alone. Crowley had to take care of things and the other demons were gone too. Castiel's fingers lazily moved across the bars of the old cage. He never got to change his clothes. The trenchcoat he was wearing was more black than brown by now. 

"Hey, buddy."

Castiel almost jumped. He turned his head and stared up. 

"Lucifer?" Castiel asked, his voice shaking. He held on to the bars. Was he having hallucinations? "Is that you?"

He smiled down at Castiel. 

"I get out of the cage and you enter one. Interesting," he said. He noticed that he had changed, that something horrible happened to him. "I was gone for a bit and I wonder what happened to you. You poor thing," he said, crouching down to have a better look. Castiel had scars all over his face, his lips were split, his clothes dirty, and he was trembling. He wore a collar. Lucifer started to laugh. "No, no. Don't tell me Crowley... did this?"

Castiel looked away from him. What had happened to him already traumatized him enough, but Lucifer being back was almost equally bad. He was so weak that he couldn't express that.

"Yes. I am a slave. How did you get out?" Castiel managed to ask, almost bold. He wasn't happy to see the devil running around a second time.

Lucifer stuck his fingers through the cage and touched Castiel's face. He flinched.

"Hey, hey, calm down, buddy. I won't hurt you. Actually, I came for the asshole who did this. I have wanted to do it for a long time. Being in a cage doesn't mean that I don't hear anything about what's going on everywhere else. So, where is he?" Lucifer asked. "And don't worry, I'll get you out of here. Hey, where's Sammy?"

Castiel moved back as far as possible.

"The King won't be pleased. My place is here. You shouldn't be here, Lucifer."

Lucifer stood up and snapped his fingers. The door to the cage opened, and Castiel gasped. 

"Come on, get out. I won't harm you. Come, Cas," he said, and Castiel slowly crawled out of the cage he was forced to sit in for so many days. Castiel had a bad feeling. What if his master came back, only to see him doing this? Lucifer seemed to know what he was doing. "Feels good, doesn't it? You're welcome!" 

Castiel didn't know what to say. He didn't want to thank him. 

"What is going on here?" Crowley asked as he made it to the room, and his eyes were wide as he spotted Lucifer with his slave kneeling next to him. Before he could ask more questions, Bela came and walked past him. Crowley stared at her as she ignored him. 

"I can't believe it. You made it," she said to Lucifer. Crowley turned around slowly, only to see Meg along with many other demons.

"See, Crowley, pretty much everyone here was on my side the whole time. Did you really think anyone would choose you over me? Me?" Lucifer asked and laughed. Crowley's face was red.

"Get the bloody hell out of here. Bela, get over here right now," he growled.

Bela didn't move.

"Crowley, your time is up. No more King, and no more torturing my poor little brother Castiel. I think it's time for you to get in that cage," he said. "Sorry, mate."

Crowley tried his best to attack Lucifer, but he failed. Snapping his fingers was useless. Lucifer had become stronger. 

"Maybe I should put you in it. Come on. You're the new dog," he said with a cheerful smile. He took Castiel's collar off. Meg and two other demons held Crowley after Lucifer gave them a nod. He put the collar around Crowley's neck and he trashed and wiggled and cursed and spat, but it was useless. Lucifer patted his cheek. "It suits you so well. Now be a good dog and crawl into the cage!"

Crowley, who was utterly humiliated and hurt after his realization, got on the floor. He knew that he could never beat an archangel. Every single demon grinned as he moved toward the cage. Meg was kneeling in front of Lucifer and praised him, and Castiel was standing there, looking at Lucifer's satisfied face, wondering what the hell was happening right now. His master had the collar and was sitting in the cage. The demon who tormented him.

"Go on, Castiel. Let it all out. This is the piece of shit who tortured you because he was jealous of your power. You can say whatever you like."

Castiel slowly thought about how he really felt inside. He was free of those chains, and he was not his little plaything anymore. He made a huge mistake, but he was not the King's slave anymore. Castiel walked toward the cage with a serious expression on his face.

"You are not my master anymore. You are a demon, but we are angels. You can't keep me as a slave forever. I am free," he said. Lucifer was standing behind him and watched Crowley freak out as he sat in the cage.

"Come, Castiel. It's time for you to go home. As for the new King in Hell... I don't care. Just don't kill him yet. I want to see him suffering in that cage when I'll pay you a visit. I have to leave now, my children."

Lucifer almost choked as he called them his children. He wanted to kill them all right now. Together with Castiel, he left Hell.

He needed to see Sam. 

****

**________**

"Hey man, I think a 'thanks' would be nice." 

"I didn't want to be saved by you, Lucifer. Your presence will cause chaos. You saving me has a purpose and it won't end well for me. You killed me the last time you saw me," Castiel stated.

Lucifer touched Castiel's shoulder.

"Cas, that was just one time! And I have been, you know, very focused on other things. I killed you because it had to be done but right now it's different. I would never let you rot down there with Crowley. Not with filthy demons. That's now how any of us should be treated."

Castiel removed Lucifer's hand and stepped back.

"I can't trust you. There's a little chance of Dean forgiving me, but nobody can forgive you. You really hurt Sam. He has been seeing things."

"Wait, it worked?" Lucifer asked and giggled. Castiel wanted to back off even more.

"How did you get out of the cage? Did the demons help you?"

Lucifer laughed again and put his arm around Castiel's shoulder as they walked.

"Long story. The important question is, what the hell did you do to end up down there?"

Castiel looked away for a moment. He was free, but he was still very ashamed of what he has done. He feared that Dean and Sam never wanted to see him ever again.

"I hurt them," he said. "And I am sorry for what I have done."

"Wow," Lucifer said and patted him. "We will pay our friends a visit now, and we'll talk it out. I am sure they would love having you back."

"What do you really want, Lucifer?" Castiel asked.

Lucifer sighed.

"Right now, all I want is to not be inside of a cage."

****

**_______**

"So, what did Crowley say?" Sam asked and stood up as Dean entered the room. Dean just returned from a hunt while Sam did some research. They heard that a wendigo was in the city. Dean had easily gotten rid of a demon, but for a wendigo, he needed Sam too.

"Well, he wasn't extremely happy, but he said he won't kill you. I'd say that's good."

Sam sighed in relief. 

"And Cas?"

"Sam, just-" Dean wanted to say something, but he decided to leave it be. "Tell me about what you have found out. Did it kill many?"

"The wendigo ate the man and the child, and the wife managed to escape, but then she got hit by a car. It's understandable that she didn't really pay attention, but still, tragic," he said. "So, yeah. It killed the family, and it will kill many more. It's a very popular place for camping. If-"

The door opened, and both Sam and Dean turned their heads. Castiel and Lucifer were standing there. Right there. Sam couldn't speak, and Dean's heart started to beat faster. He hadn't seen Castiel for so many months now, and he forgot how much he missed him. 

"Cas. My god, Cas," Dean breathed and walked toward him to hug him tight. Lucifer walked past them and smirked at Sam who stood there, his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Sammy!" he shouted, walking closer, and Sam pressed on his wound. Nothing happened. Lucifer noticed and frowned. "Oh, Sam. It's me. I am back, and I saved your friend. You can thank me later," he said and turned around to see Dean looking at Castiel.

"Cas, I am so sorry. I did a mistake and I-"

"No, Dean. It was me who did the mistake. I am sorry. Thank you for allowing me to step back into your life," he said. Dean cupped his face and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Dean..." Sam noticed how glad Dean was. So that was up the whole time, he realized. 

"Hey, Sammy. Look at me, not at them. Didn't you miss me?" Lucifer asked and stepped into Sam's vision, blocking his view. 

Sam was frightened and swallowed. Dean turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here, dickhead?"

Lucifer turned around and smiled.

"Oh, Dean. That's not a nice way to speak to the person who saved your beloved friend. I came in peace, you have to believe me. I came for you, Sam," he said as he turned around again, facing the younger Winchester. He came closer and put his hand on his cheek. "Sam, it was so boring and terrible and cold without you down there. Can you imagine..."

Sam shoved Lucifer away.

"Don't t-touch me," he mumbled. It couldn't be real. Was it another dream? It didn't seem like it. 

"Oh, Sam. Come here, Sam. I know what you need."

"He needs you to fucking leave," Dean growled and walked up to him, Castiel following him. "Now," he ordered.

Lucifer crossed his arms.

"Dean, you know that you are the last human that can order me around. I found Castiel and brought him back. I expected some gratitude," he said sternly, coming dangerously closer. "I didn't come to hurt Sammy, okay? It's different. You have to get used to that because I'll stay here. I like it here. You'll need me eventually. So, everyone is happy, right? Great."

Sam couldn't believe it. Lucifer was back and annoying as usual. At least Castiel was back, and Dean couldn't be any happier.

****

**________**

"Cas," Dean whispered as he touched the angel's cheek. His hand went up to his hair, caressing it softly. He took Castiel's hand and pressed a kiss on it, almost crying. "Cas, I am so sorry about what happened, I should have listened to Sam earlier," he said. "I never got used to you being gone. I regretted if after the first day but I couldn't speak about it, it just really fucking broke me and I acted like-"

"Dean," Castiel said firmly. He felt sorry for Dean. He was very emotional and he could understand. "There is nothing to apologize for. I understood your decision. I am grateful, so grateful that you accepted me again. When Lucifer came," he started, holding Dean's hand with the one he just kissed, "I thought that he would kill me again. When I realized that this wasn't his plan, I thought that you would kill me."

Dean pulled Castiel closer.

"Never. Cas, I think... I think that now, I am even closer to you. While you were gone I started to appreciate what you had done for me and I thought about my own horrible mistakes and I was so angry at myself for doing this to you. I will never, ever let someone hurt you again."

Castiel looked into Dean's watery eyes. The words Dean said did something to him. He felt like he was home again, reunited with his family. He missed Dean so much, and Dean wasn't even angry at him.

Castiel felt Dean's lips on his own, and he felt the hunter's hands on his shoulders. The kiss was soft and gentle and serious. It felt good. Dean drew back, carefully watching the angel's reaction, not wanting to scare him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I didn't want-"

Castiel shut Dean up by kissing him back, and Dean's first reaction was to pull him with him as he walked toward the bed. Castiel landed on Dean, and they kept making out, savouring every single second. Dean realized that he wanted to do this for a very long time. He rolled over and was on top of the angel now, burying his face in his neck. 

"Cas," he moaned, sucking on his skin. Castiel let out a noise of pleasure as Dean found a sensitive spot. Humans weren't the only ones to respond to this. He could feel the Winchester's erection against his thigh through the layers of clothing. He placed his hand on Dean's head and pushed it down, and the human didn't do anything against it. Dean's lips visited every single spot on his upper body, and he didn't even undress him yet.

After an hour, Dean and Castiel were panting and sweating as they lied next to each other. They just finished having great sex, and Dean would say that it was one of his best experiences ever. It was passionate, and Dean did everything in order to make his angel happy and satisfied. After he had made him come a few times, Dean had kissed Castiel on the head and put the blanket on top of him. He never wanted to lose him ever again.

Dean remembered one thing: The fucking devil was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts <3


	8. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is at the mercy of three individuals who all want different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, finally updated again. Hope you enjoy <3

Dean opened his eyes, and he felt like he had slept well for the first time in months. He saw Cas lying next to him and inched closer to the angel. The day before was emotional for both of them. There were new feelings inside of Dean, and he couldn't describe them properly. The anger, or whatever it really was, was gone. He felt guilty and had realized that he had very different feelings for Cas that he had tried to deny. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas from behind and started to kiss his neck gently, feeling him move a few seconds later. The angel sighed softly after noticing that it was Dean and kept lying still, but there were thoughts going on inside of his head as well.

"Dean, why are you treating me differently? Is it something humans do after they see someone after a long time?"

Dean chuckled at the innocent question. Dean wished that he could explain it himself. He just felt different. He wanted to be close to Cas, but he felt like he had gone too far, that he didn't deserve Castiel being good to him anymore. It was hard to explain that.

"Cas, I just want to make sure that you feel good after what happened to you because of me. I don't expect you to forgive me. I didn't know what I was doing. I never want that to happen to you again and I hate myself for what I have done to you," Dean told him.  
Dean's bedroom was still dark, it was very early in the morning, and it was calming him down in a way.

"I understand," Castiel said.

Dean couldn't help but to wonder what actually happened to Cas while he was in Hell. He knew that Crowley was good at torturing, but he didn't want to imagine how he would treat his biggest enemy.

"Cas, if there is anything you want to talk about, you can tell me. I understand if you don't want to. I will tear Crowley apart as soon as I see him again, I promise," Dean said firmly.

"Dean."

"I will, Cas." 

Castiel rolled on his back and looked up at the ceiling. 

"I assume your question is how Crowley tortured me," Cas said, his voice turned cold.

"I, uh, sorry. You don't have to talk about it," Dean said quickly. 

He looked at Castiel's emotionless face, and he thought about how much anger, frustration and sadness had been inside of him for such a long time. Dean found himself wanting to help Cas get rid of that anger. Dean swallowed, thinking about the fact that he was there, lying next to him, a potential option for him to let it all out. It was weird to notice something on his own lower body reacting rather positively to that.

"Cas?"

The angel turned his head and looked at Dean, his expression soft.

"Can you choke me?"

The confusion on his face was understandable. He didn't understand it himself. The only thing Dean knew that he was, for the first time in his life, attracted to this idea. 

"Why would you want me to do that? Wouldn't that be bad for you?" Castiel asked with a slightly worried expression. His innocence made it even worse. Harder, to be exact. Literally.

"Theoretically. That's the point. I feel like you have to do this to me. That way, I can start to feel good again, in a way."

"I don't understand," Cas said.

"I feel guilty. I feel like the only way I can forgive myself is to make you feel better by letting everything out on me. I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about but it's what's going on in my head right now," Dean said. "And I need you to truly show me what's inside you after all you've been through because of me."

Castiel thought about it for a moment, trying to grasp it. He never really understood human behaviour and the psychology behind it. It was Dean, and he loved him, just as Dean loved him. 

"If that is what you want," he said, straddling Dean's waist without a proper warning. He didn't realize how he really felt until his hands were wrapped around the hunter's neck. There was something inside of him that wanted to _squeeze_ that throat for a moment, and he immediately eased his grip. It felt unnatural first, very unnatural, but he soon accepted Dean's request and kept choking him, making sure to watch his face. Dean wanted it. 

He noticed his own anger and disappointment growing. What gives Dean, a mere human, the right to sell Castiel like some kind of slave? The thought disappeared as Castiel looked ino Dean's eyes. He was so beautiful and special and broken. He could never hurt him, not even if he had a reason to. If Dean wanted him to do that, even if he didn't understand why, he would do it. However, Dean truly managed to confuse Castiel. Was that his goal? To be _punished?_

"Good," Dean managed to moan, but the rest of his words were stuck in his throat after Cas pressed harder, and he knew that the Winchester liked it. He was glad that he could make Dean happy. He thought that he had lost him forever. 

Castiel felt something hard underneath the blanket, between Dean's legs. It had happened to him too once, when he watched those movies Dean watched all the time. Castiel liked to learn.

Dean shut his eyes, his cheeks were slightly red. He put his hands on Castiel's waist, wishing that he could be inside of him again. Dean thought that he didn't deserve that, and _fuck_ , it only made it worse for the situation down there. Since when was he a freaking masochist? He had always made fun of that stuff. 

"How did this feel for you, Dean?" Cas asked after a while, removing his hands. Dean smiled up at the angel. He grapped him by the waist and pulled him down, lying him down beside him. 

"Perfect. Thank you, Cas."

Castiel carefully placed a hand on Dean's cheek, testing how he would react, and he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. He wouldn't have a problem granting Dean's wishes.

"How did you feel?" Dean then asked.

"First, I was confused. Worried. It pleased me for a moment. Then, I was confused again, but this time because of myself," he explained. Dean pulled Castiel closer. 

"I am glad it pleased you. It should please you," Dean said. "I want you to feel good. I appreciate you. I should have done so sooner. I don't know what had happened to me when I decided to-"

"Dean, we both made mistakes. Please don't talk bad about yourself. I will do anything to make you happy, no matter what it is. I am just worried about hurting you again," he said. "I am always worried. Even when I was down there, stuck in a cage, I was worried. I was so scared. I thought that you and Sam were in danger. I love you both so much," Cas said. "I need to protect you."

Dean kissed Cas softly. 

"You are perfect, Cas."

Castiel inched closer and cuddled his favourite human. Maybe they would manage to sleep for a bit before Sam and Lucifer would appear.

****

**________**

After a while, Cas snuck out of Dean's room. He payed attention and tried to not wake him up. Before he had left the room, he had looked at him for a last time and realized how peaceful he looked like when he was sleeping. He remembered how his hands had felt around Dean's neck, how he gently twitched underneath him as he prevented him from breathing. He never knew that Dean was into that kind of thing that some humans like to do, and he was surprised when he had heard his explanation, that Dean could only forgive himself as long as he would show Dean his anger from time to time. 

Cas never tried to show his anger, but he had changed, and so, it wasn't easy. He loved Dean, and he was glad that he was accepted back, yet Dean was the one who felt more guilty. Cas would figure it all out soon. Now, he had to take care of Lucifer. That evil rat found its way back into the Winchester's home. Saving Cas had been a trick for sure.

Just as Cas was about to enter Sam's room, he heard a noise nearby that made him turn his head instantly. The angel-killing knife slowly appeared, sliding out of Castiel's sleeve. It was dark, but he tried his best to recognize his surroundings. He walked toward the direction the noise came from, but then he heard another one behind him. Cas immediately turned around and pointed the knife at the archangel, and it was pushed out of his grip in a mere second. Castiel heard it fall on the ground then looked up to meet Lucifer's cold, almost bored eyes.

"Going on a hunt, brother?" he mocked, grabbing Castiel's wrist tight. Cas groaned and tried to push him away, but he didn't have any powers left. He was as weak as a human. "I save you, and the first thing you do is trying to kill me? Are you trying to get hurt, Castiel?" he asked patiently, twisting his wrist until the weaker angel hissed. He should have stayed in Dean's room.

Cas screamed when his body flew through the room, his back slamming against the wall before his body fell to the ground. Lucifer walked through the room and picked up the knife that Cas had tried to use on him. He took a good look on it and grinned at him.

"If you only knew what you can do with this thing beside killing," he said, coming closer.

Castiel was already scared, slipping back into the role he recently had. The way Lucifer smiled and walked reminded him of bad things. He was stiff, not moving a muscle. 

"What? Did you lose your tongue? Come on, it's boring doing all the talking!" Lucifer shouted, making Castiel flinch. He then heard his laughter, and he started to cry. Lucifer stood in front of him and started to pet his head. "Oh, did I make you cry? Poor Castiel," he taunted. "Is it reminding you of something? Of the small cage? Demons? Hell? Hm?"

Castiel nodded quickly.

"Maybe now it's easier for you to," Lucifer grabbed his hair and yanked him forward, "get it into your fucking head, Cas. I endured worse, yet you treat me like some piece of shit. I helped you, and this is what you do? Huh? Is this how you treat me? Me, Castiel?"

Castiel was crying harder as Lucifer pulled his hair, tightening his grip as he shook him around.

"Crowley's torture isn't even close to what I'm gonna do to you-"

Lucifer turned his head as he heard someone walking through the door. Dean. Lucifer smiled and let go of Castiel.

"Oh, hi Dean!" 

Dean's face revealed how much he wanted to kill Lucifer. 

"Oh, this? Don't worry, I just talk to him. From brother to brother, you know?" he asked before turning around, kicking Castiel in the balls, making him shout. That was the moment where Dean couldn't stop himself anymore. He ripped the knife out of Lucifer's hand and pressed it against his throat in seconds. 

"Get the fuck out before I kill you. I mean it, you son of a bitch," he threatened. Lucifer wasn't scared, which bothered Dean. He knew that Lucifer would always do whatever the fuck he wanted, but this had to have an end. 

"What is going on?"

Dean and Lucifer both turned their heads to see the younger Winchester appear. He was tired and rubbed his eyes before he stared at the knife.

"What do you think is going on, Sammy? That asshole was hurting Castiel, and for whatever reason, you slept through the whole thing!"

"What? Dean, I-"

"I'm going to slit his throat now, Sam."

"No."

Dean blinked.

"No?"

Sam rolled his eyes, removing Dean's hand and the knife from Lucifer's neck.

"They are angels. Angels fight. They will calm down eventually. Put the knife away, Dean."

Dean couldn't believe what he heard.

"Excuse me, Sam, but are you telling me to let Lucifer live? You? Really?"

"I'm sick of this fighting," he explained, turning his head to Castiel who was looking up, listening to the conversation. "Castiel, stand up and go back to Dean's room," he ordered.

"Don't talk to him like that," Dean snapped at Sam.

Lucifer laughed.

"Good boy, Sammy."

Sam glared at Lucifer, and he did it so intensively that it even worried Dean. He knew that Sam was fucked up because of him, but he didn't know how much he could take until he would completely lose all of his sanity.

****

**________**

After the problem had been solved, Dean disappeared to get some fresh air. Lucifer was outside of the house as well, experiencing the wonders of the human world again, and Sam stayed home, sitting by the table, typing something on his laptop. Castiel didn't want to leave and had decided to stay at the house as well.

Castiel carefully stepped into the living room, only to be spotted immediately. Sam raised his brows and sat up to look at the scared angel. For some reason, and Dean will hate him for it, Sam couldn't get himself to really forgive Castiel. He looked at him and saw a little, wild monster that currently was too weak to attack him. He wasn't much different than Lucifer. Lucifer just had more confidence.

"Sam?" Cas asked, almost too nervous to come closer.

Sam sighed and closed his laptop. 

"Hello, Castiel. Is there anything you need?" he asked, not really knowing how to react to him being back.

He was happy for Dean and all, but he couldn't forget his own plan, to keep treating Castiel like a prisoner instead of a friend, to show him the true consequences. Yes, he had changed his mind; he was sick of being the sweet, forgiving Sam who was laughed at for said trait. He had also found himself enjoying torturing demons, and the idea of having the angel at his mercy was quite exciting, and he could hide it well, for now at least.

"I think you are sick of it already, but I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, again. I am really grateful to have you, to have," he stopped, and Sam knew that he was about to say 'Dean'. Sam forced a little smile. 

"Okay, Cas. Alright."

"There's just another thing. Lucifer. Why didn't you kill him? After all he-"

Sam stood up from his chair, and Cas already stepped back automatically. He started to tremble, and suddenly, he fell to his knees. Sam didn't expect that.

"Castiel?" he asked, looking at the frightened angel.

"'M so sorry, Sam. I deserve punishment," he said, starting to quietly repeat it. He did it many times when he was Crowley's captive.

Sam walked over to Cas and put his hands on his shoulders. 

"Castiel! It's me, Sam. Calm down. I won't hurt you," he said.

He thought that it was a bit difficult. If anyone came in and were to see that, it would be hard to explain. He didn't want to think of Dean having to see this. Sam kept looking at Castiel's submissive figure, how he stared at the ground and waited for his punishment. Sam couldn't help but to slightly enjoy the sight of him kneeling in front of him like that. He wasn't begging in front of God, his weird brothers or Dean. No, he was kneeling in front of Sam Winchester.

Perhaps he could take advantage of this situation for a bit while Dean and Lucifer were gone, he thought. Slowly, Sam started to walk around Cas, and he got the reaction he had waited for. Fear. More Submission. Respect. With a calm face, the young hunter stood in front of the angel again. 

"Look at you. A while ago, you were ready to kill me. You were so arrogant after all we have done for you, Castiel. Do you really think a pathetic apology will make me forget everything? Unlike my brother, getting my dick sucked won't make me forgive," he coldly said, and Castiel stared up at him with wide, confused eyes. He swallowed. "If you want my forgiveness, you have to earn that in a different way. Please me. Be obedient and behave. You're still a prisoner. You're just out of Hell," he stated.

Castiel wanted to be back in Dean's arms. He knew it, Sam hated him. Of course he did. He was a monster. Castiel wanted both of the brothers to accept him again.

"Yes, Sam."

"Not Sam. Think again, angel," he growled.

Castiel felt his own body getting cold. He had been in this position for so long and now he had come back to experience it all over again. He needed to talk to Dean. Castiel, sadly, lost his powers down in Hell. Sam chuckled at his rising frustration and confusion.

"No, you won't get away. I asked Crowley to bring you back so I could take care of you properly. This is our job. Well, mine. This is not your little paradise, Cas."

"But Dean will-"

"Oh, you silly thing. Not when Dean is around, of course. I wouldn't want to harm my brother by letting him see that. He won't even know we talked. In the end, he trusts me, not you. Fucking you is his way to get over things. It will not last," he said, inwardly laughing at Castiel's pain that was present in his blue eyes. 

"Sam... I am sorry. Please, I-" 

"Hush, pet. Castiel, we are just getting started. My brother will come back very soon, and so will Lucifer. I have other things that need to be taken care of. You can stand now. Oh, before I forget. Tonight, when Dean is asleep, you'll come to my room. I don't accept a No."

Castiel nodded, trying to process that.

"Yes, master."


End file.
